gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Plane Wonder
Unlocks after repairing Hall of Overseeing Rewards Plane Wonder Great Statue *Lv. Max: Energy +5, Leadership +2 Epang Palace *Lv. 2: In Alchemy Workshop, coin collection limit +2000000 Increase Coin bonus by 20% while Raiding Upgrade: 4 Marble III, 8 Granite III, 4 Sandstone III, 1 Volcanic III First Emperor Qin's Mausoleum *Lv. 2: In Energy Gall, storage limit of Gas +6000 In Air War, Super Clone Creature's battle DMG -4% Upgrade: 8 Marble III, 4 Limestone III, 4 Sandstone III, 1 Volcanic III *Lv. 3: In Energy Gall, storage limit of Gas +9000 In Air War, Super Clone Creature's battle DMG -6% Upgrade: 8 Marble IV, 4 Limestone IV, 4 Sandstone IV, 1 Volcanic IV Gate of Creation *Lv. 1: Gumball Artisan +5 Upgrade: 1000 Magic Iron, Source of the World, 300 Star (Gumball), Gem 25 Eternal Tower *Lv. 1: In Sky and Space, Energy +10000 In Sky and Space, All attributes +1 Upgrade: Eastern Tower Mark I, Western Tower Mark I, Southern Tower Mark I, Northern Tower Mark I Shrine of Snowy Mountain *Lv. 4: Construction Time of Gumball's Statue reduces by 96min Energy of Gumball's Statue +1200 Upgrade: 2,500 Holy Crystal, 32 Gumball Statue, 8mil coins Rhode Island Apollo Colossus *Lv. 2: In the Energy Gall, storage limit of Electricity +6000 When exploring Sky Temple, reward increased by 20% Upragde: 8 Marble III, 4 Granite III, 4 Sandstone III, 1 Volcanic III Pyramid *Lv. 2: In the Energy Gall, storage limit of Uranium Ore +6000 When opening Gumball Pot, 6% chance to obtain Coin additionally Upgrade: 4 Granite III, 8 Limestone III, 4 Sandstone III, 1 Volcanic III *Lv. 3: In the Energy Gall, storage limit of Uranium Ore +9000 When opening Gumball Pot, 9% chance to obtain Coin additionally Upgrade: 4 Granite IV, 8 Limestone IV, 4 Sandstone IV, 1 Volcanic IV Stonehenge *Lv. 2: In Space, planet collection effeciency +4% In Space, Class G Energy planet collection efficiency +4% Upgrade: 4 Granite II, 4 Limestone II, 8 Sandstone II, 4 Volcanic II *Lv. 3: In Space, planet collection effeciency +6% In Space, Class G Energy planet collection efficiency +6% Olympian Zeus Colossus *Lv. 1: In Space, planet exploration efficiency +2% In outer space, planet colonization efficiency +2% Upgrade: 4 Marble II, 4 Limestone II, 8 Sandstone II, 4 Volcanic II *Lv. 2: In Space, planet exploration efficiency +4% In outer space, planet colonization efficiency +4% World Tree *Lv. 4: Increase World Tree EXP bonus by 40% while Raiding Gumball's promotion time reduces by 48 minute SPECIAL Zerg Wonder: (Found in Space) #Main Nest: Lv. 1: Technology Research Speed +3% Upgrade: 9 Zerg Ootheca I, 9 Zerg Mucus I, 9 Zerg Carapace I, 7 Bacteria Blanket 1 Lv. 2: Technology Research Speed +7% Upgrade: 9 Zerg Ootheca II, 9 Zerg Mucus II, 9 Zerg Carapace II, 7 Bacteria Blanket II Lv. 3: Technology Research Speed +12% Upgrade: 9 Zerg Ootheca III, 9 Zerg Mucus III, 9 Zerg Carapace III, 7 Bacteria Blanket III Lv. 4: Technology Research Speed +18% Upgrade: 9 Zerg Ootheca IV, 9 Zerg Mucus IV, 9 Zerg Carapace IV, 7 Bacteria Blanket IV Category:Eden Category:Other Pages Category:Featured knowledge